


When incest knocks on the door

by Adely_sensei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adely_sensei/pseuds/Adely_sensei
Summary: Sam es un chico de 14 años y como amante de la lectura había leído varias veces respecto al incesto, sabía lo que era y realmente no estaba muy interesado en el tema, no era algo que tuviera que ver con él o que llamara su atención. Al menos eso creyó hasta que tuvo que enfrentarse a esa situación.





	When incest knocks on the door

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Espero que les guste!  
> Supernatural ni sus personajes me pertenece.

Apagó la televisión arrojando el control remoto al sofá con un suspiro frustrado. Estaba solo y aburrido en su habitación de motel. Su padre los había dejado para ir a otra cacería que duraría al menos dos semanas quedando nuevamente al cuidado de Dean. Y su hermano, como últimamente se había vuelto costumbre, no espero ni dos minutos desde que el sonido del auto de su padre se perdiera en la distancia, para dejarlo solo nuevamente. Él siendo él mayor podía divertirse mientras que su hermano menor, de catorce años, debía obedecer y quedarse en el cuarto.

Se puso de pie tomando un libro de su mochila y se recostó contra las almohadas de su cama buscando una posición cómoda para leerlo por quinta vez. Su vida últimamente había tomado esa rutina, encontrarse solo y aburrido por no tener nada qué hacer. El también quería divertirse y probablemente lo haría de tener amigos. A la hora de la repartición de la personalidad él no se había quedado con el carisma, eso se lo quedó su hermano al nacer cuatro años antes, él solo tenía su malhumor e irritabilidad… Miró con frustración a su alrededor y pensó por un segundo que podría ser peor, al menos su hermano ya no lo abandonaba en ese lugar de payasos.

Sabía qué era inútil y aun así intentaba concentrarse en la lectura pero no pasó mucho hasta que terminó cerrándolo con otro suspiro, no tenía sentido leerlo nuevamente cuando podía recitar el libro de memoria. El reloj sobre la mesa de luz marcaban las seis de la tarde, pensó que eso le daba tiempo para escaparse a la biblioteca sin que su hermano se entere y elegir algo nuevo para entretenerse.

Con una renovada actitud y una sonrisa traviesa se puso su campera y con la mochila al hombro salió de la habitación. Estaba seguro que Dean volvería para eso de las diez o más tarde, lo que lo dejaba tranquilo de ser atrapado, además, ¿cuánto peligro podía haber en una biblioteca, rodeado de estanterías, libros y silencio? Probablemente ni siquiera haya gente un viernes por la tarde pero a su hermano, al igual que su padre, le gustaba exagerar siempre repitiendo las mismas frases.  Su padre le ordenaba:

—Dean, cuida de tu hermano— ; —Vigila a Sammy—;  —Tu trabajo es cuidar de Sam—; Y su hermano lo hacía con él:

—Sam no salgas del cuarto—;  —Sam ¿a donde vas?— ; —Sam as lo que te digo—  ¿Para qué lo entrenaron como cazador y le enseñaron a defenderse si no podía ni salir tranquilo? No al menos sin que esté su niñera personal, Dean. Y en todo caso, de pasar algo, sería culpa de su hermano por dejarlo siempre de lado.

No estaba seguro si era por el sentimiento de ir en contra a lo que le “ordenaron” hacer, por fastidiar a su hermano si se enterase o por simple aburrimiento, pero cuando salió de la biblioteca por el cierre, tomando varios libros prestados, no volvió directamente al motel. Se quedó dando varias vueltas por el pueblo y terminó en un restobar familiar, lo había visto varias veces desde afuera y le gustaba el ambiente que mostraba. Era el estilo de lugar qué podías ir a comer en familia o con amigos, algo normal y cotidiano para cualquiera, el típico lugar al que su familia no solía ir. Ellos se movían en moteles y bares de carreteras, no entraban a un lugar como tal a menos que sea necesario por el “trabajo”.  

Entró dando una rápida mirada por todo el lugar buscando una mesa donde sentarse. Se decidió por una para cuatro personas al lado de una ventana, donde tenía vista de todo el bar y de rápido acceso a una salida de emergencia. Después de todo, aun cuando se escapaba seguía teniendo el instinto y las precauciones que su padre y hermano le habían enseñado. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la camarera lo noto y se acercó a él. Lo primero en lo que reparó al verla fue que era la típica chica que le gustaría a su hermano, a la que le estaría coqueteando nada más verla.

— Buenas tardes, ¿estas esperado a alguien?—  comentó con tono amable mientras le entregaba la carta.

— No realmente, escapé de casa para comer y hacer mi tarea—  respondió sin buscar ser gracioso, aun así divirtió a la chica haciendola sonreir.

— ¿Quieres que te de un momento antes de ordenar?

—No, está bien, quiero el plato del día y para tomar una gaseosa de limón por favor.— la chica recibió de vuelta la carta y con una sonrisa anotó su pedido retirándose. No tardó mucho en traer su bebida y una canasta de pan.

Cuando se encontró nuevamente solo tomó su mochila sacando uno de lo libros que había retirado de la biblioteca, y se dispuso a leer. Los sonidos a su alrededor de la gente hablando y disfrutando sus momentos en familia lo hicieron sentir cómodo. Y se encontró con el pensamiento de que tal vez tendrían esa vida si su padre dejara de cazar. Qué tal vez un día podría volver a estar sentado en una mesa de un restaurante con su familia, con su padre y su hermano. Se imaginó que discutirán cómo estuvo sus días, tal vez les contaría que sacó las mejores calificaciones de la clase y obtendría una sonrisa orgullosa de su padre y una felicitación. Su hermano le recordaría, como siempre, lo nerd que era pero con una sonrisa burlona y no con su mirada condescendiente y la lástima tirando de su rostro porque sabía que esa no era la vida que él quería. Y un día, simplemente aprendió a no mencionarlo más, no volvió a comentar su excelente desempeño académico, aún cuando no permanecían en el mismo lugar por más de un mes.

La camarera lo distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando le trajo su comida dejando frente a él un plato de pasta rellena de verdura con salsa mixta. La comida casera era otro lujo que no se daban, siempre alimentándose a base de comida rápida y poco saludable.

Los platos vacíos quedaron olvidados a un costado, se entretuvo enfrascado en la lectura y aun así seguía atento a su alrededor. Podía leer tranquilamente sabiendo que la gente pasaba por su lado, que la camarera atendía tres mesas a su izquierda o que al de la barra se le cayó una botella plástica. La campana de la puerta tintineó y un grupo de chicos jóvenes entró al establecimiento. Había uno entre ellos que se llevaba toda la atención del grupo siendo rodeados por los demás. Sam pudo reconocer esa forma de caminar, esa presencia al entrar a un lugar y atraer las miradas, solo conocía a alguien así qué podía lograr eso. Levantó la vista de su libro confirmando su sospecha. Dean.

Hicieron contacto visual cómo si él hubiera sabido que estaba ahí, como si hubiera podido sentir su presencia con solo entrar. Su corazón se aceleró por el nerviosismo y la adrenalina, por la mirada pesada con las cejas fruncidas de Dean y su rostro serio, después de todo él había desobedecido y debería estar en el motel. Su hermano presiono en un gesto molesto sus labios y aunque no quisiera hacerlo enfadar mas no pudo evitar que su mirada fuera desafiante con una leve sonrisa altanera deslizándose en su rostro. Su espalda se enderezó y tensó esperando su reacción. Todo su cuerpo gritando y desafiando diciendo en cada centímetro de él — _No te hice caso, ¿Qué es lo que harás?_ — Y sabía que Dean podía leer su actitud y postura, lo vio presionar su puño y cuando estuvo apunto de ir por él una de las chicas que lo acompañaban lo tomó del brazo y le señalo una mesa. Desde la distancia no la pudo oír pero se imaginaba qué le estaría diciendo sobre él lugar libre que señalaba.

Sam ya podía ver a su hermano ignorándola para ir hasta él, si había algo que Dean odiaba, era que le desobedeciera, hasta podía oír el sermón que su hermano le daría mientras lo arrastraba hasta el impala y lo llevaba al motel molesto por arruinarle su salida. No es como si lo hubiese planeado, no sabía que Dean terminaría ahí pero arruinarle sus planes cuando él había sido dejado de lado una vez más… era agradable.

La sensación placentera en su estómago se asentó como una pesada piedra molesta cuando su hermano la rodeo con su brazo sonriendo encantadoramente y lo ignoro por completo, ni siquiera volvió a mirarlo en lo que se ubicaba donde ellos habían elegido. Toda la altanería se borrándose de su rostro.

— ¡ _Bien! Si él no se enojará puedo hacer lo que quiera_ —pensó volviendo a su lectura obligándose a relajarse nuevamente y disfrutar de su momento. Ese era el nuevo plan, demostrarle a Dean que no le afectaba su indiferencia y que el podía ignorarlo también centrándose en sus cosas, pero los sonidos que antes le parecían relajantes estaban empezando a alterarlo cada vez más. El tipo de la barra parecía que tenía las manos engrasadas porque no paraba de tirar cosas al piso, cubiertos, botellas, vasos, la mitad de su sueldo probablemente se vaya en reponer todo lo que rompió. La camarera qué tan simpática le había parecido comenzaba a molestarlo pasando una y otra y otra vez por su lado para atender la mesa de Dean. No era eso lo que lo fastidiaba, no, aunque como predijo cuando la vio, Dean ya le había echado el ojo a estas alturas y ella se meneaba coqueta por su atención. Lo que realmente le fastidiaba eran sus tacones resonando apresurados cada vez que pasaba, era molesto. Y lo más fastidioso de todo que alteraba sus nervios por demás, era las voces de la gente riendo y gritando, por encima de todas ellas la de Dean era particularmente ruidosa y escandalosa. Lo miró molesto y era de esperarse que las tres chicas con las que estaba estuvieran prácticamente sobre el para obtener su atención mientras que los otros dos chicos habían quedado relegados, nunca admitiría en voz alta que su hermano, muy a su pesar, era el más guapo de ellos. Su risa hizo que lo volviera a mirar, estaba riendo tontamente por algo que una de ellas dijo y luego sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto entonces le dio esa sonrisa altanera que antes él había intentado.

 _— Lastima que es un idiota—_ pensó enojado apartando la mirada y cerrando su libro molesto.

Quería irse, quería guardar sus cosas, levantarse, mirar enojado a su hermano e irse, pero eso sería aceptar la derrota y humillarse, no podía permitírselo. Se obligaría a quedarse aun si solo pasara las páginas sin poder concentrarse realmente.

Vio de reojo a su hermano hacer un gesto y rápidamente escucho los tacones acercarse aprovechó a detenerla cuando pasó por su lado.

— Disculpa, ¿podrías traerme dos porciones de pie, una de chocolate y otro de cereza por favor?

— Si seguro— dijo apresurada por irse ante la atenta mirada de Dean.

— Oh y podrías sumar mi cuenta a la mesa de mi hermano— agrega con una sonrisa dulce.

— Él es tu hermano? — dice con una sonrisa ahora interesada en charlas con Sam. — Parece que es… muy popular.

Sam se ríe inocente

— No sería popular si supieran que se pone crema para los hongos ahí abajo— dice susurrando tapándose la boca como diciéndole un secreto. — No vayas a decirle que te lo dije, Dean me mataría. — agregó viendo su cara de desagrado.

Cuando fue a la mesa de su hermano este lo miraba sospechoso, la camarera se retiró sin darle una segunda mirada y volvió sus ojos a él no sabiendo que le había dicho para qué lo ignorara así. Sam sonrió satisfecho volviendo a su lectura.

Cuando las porciones de pastel llegaron pudo sentir que la mirada de Dean estaba nuevamente en él. Era infantil pero aun así funcionaba, después de todo era la comida preferida de su hermano y nunca se lo pediría en una noche intentando ligar. ¿Pie de fresa mientras intentaba hacerse el macho, rudo y maduro? Rompería toda su imagen. Se imaginó las burlas que le darían, aunque no duraría mucho ya que Dean los pondría en su lugar fácilmente. No pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia. Con el tenedor tomó un poquito del pastel de chocolate y seguido tomó algo del de fresa. Lo que a Dean tanto le gustaba hacer y por lo que Sam le decía que era un “gordo”  mezclarlos. Se lo llevo la boca con un rostro de satisfacción, claramente provocando, Dean lo sabía. Para su pesar la satisfacción no duró mucho, su hermano volvió a ignorarlo y solo costó una mano en su rodilla de una de las chicas, más tragos y mas cerveza. Sam suspiró comenzando a aburrirse quedarse ahí no tenía sentido si no podía fastidiar a su hermano. Le pidió a la camarera que le envolviera el pastel qué no comió para llevárselo, si estaba de buen humor pensó en dejarselo a Dean, no es como que planea dárselo, solo si está de buen humor.

Guardo sus cosas ya sin muchos ánimos de seguir leyendo, recostó su espalda en el asiento con un suspiro y miro la puerta, afuera ya había oscurecido, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse algo cansado pero no como para irse a dormir y la idea de volver solo al motel vacío sin nadie con quien hablar ni estar igual qué siempre… la idea no le atraía.

Las risas en la mesa de su hermano atraparon su atención, las tres chicas estaban claramente atraídas por Dean mientras que a los otros dos chicos se los notaba aburridos y molestos hablando entre ellos, los vio irse cuando terminaron sus cervezas, tal vez a buscar suerte en otro lado, lejos del eclipse que representaba el mayor de los hermanos Winchester. A nadie pareció importarles realmente que se fueran, ellas demasiado atentas en su hermano, sonriéndole, sonrojándose, animandose en una charla casual a poner una mano en su hombro o en su pierna, tal vez tomar su brazo. Las miro con atención, y no parecían ser la clase de chicas qué considerarías ser fácil, ni siquiera iban vestidas provocativamente. En cambio Dean parecía tener ese aire de corrupción, pensó viéndolo, se preguntó si sería eso lo que atraía a las chicas, verse como el típico chico malo con su actitud segura y divertida y algo altanera por momentos. Sería tal vez por lo físico, como por el color de sus ojos verdes con leves tintes marrones, tal vez su piel bronceada y su cuerpo bien trabajado debido a la caza, o su rostro que comenzaba a verse maduro con una sombra de barba que ya debía afeitarse. Tal vez sería la sonrisa socarrona qué tenía, esa que ahora le estaba dando moviendo sus labios con lentitud para que pudiera entenderlo.

— _¿Te gusta lo que ves?_ — Sam rodó los ojos

_— Idiota._

_— Perra._

Y ahí estaba esa actitud arrogante, tal vez era eso lo que las atraía tanto, o seria su voz… gruesa y sin variaciones, no como la de él que aún sufría sus cambios. Básicamente era exactamente todo lo opuesto a su hermano, delgado de piel pálida y sin músculos con extremidades huesudas, le gustaba estudiar, leer, no le era fácil socializar ni hacer amigos y mucho menos tenía su arrogancia y seguridad, al menos no con extraños y estaba malhumorado todo el tiempo algo a lo que su hermano le echaba la culpa a la pubertad. No era de extrañar que no pudiera hacer amigos o tener novias cómo su hermano.

El bar había dejado de ser familiar, los niños deberían de estar durmiendo en sus camas, mientras que ahí esos lugares, fueron reemplazados por adolescentes escuchando música, bebiendo, riendo y disfrutando su noche. Podía ver qué Dean estaba cada vez más ebrio, la sonrisa fácil, los abrazos cada vez más constantes a una u otra de sus amigas. Cansado del espectáculo retomó su lectura donde la había dejado y cuando volvió a prestarle atención a su hermano fue por él ruido de un vaso romperse. Su hermano se había puesto completamente borracho, había subido a la mesa, estaba bailando con una de las chicas haciendo el tonto y terminaron pateando uno de los vasos, verlo bajarse con todo ese alcohol en su sistema fue una proeza en sí mismo. A diferencia de él a sus acompañantes se las veía bastante sobrias y una de ellas se sentó en sus piernas susurrando algo en su oído, Sam no pudo ver sus labios y mucho menos escucharla, pero podía asegurar que era algo que animó a Dean lo suficiente como para sonreírles y pedir la cuenta.

Esa fue la señal de que el show había terminado, era momento de volver al motel y dormir, su hermano probablemente volvería tarde si es que volvía. Sam tomó sus cosas guardandolas rápidamente y se puso de pie con la mochila en su espalda. La imagen del motel vacío con la televisión encendida en un canal cualquiera para llenar la soledad mientras intentaba dormir llegó a su mente.

Ya habiendo pagado Dean se puso su campera de cuero y le sonrió a sus acompañantes de esa noche.

— Hay un motel cerca de aquí— comentó y se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco.

— ¿Dean? — la voz insegura y tímida de Sam llamó su atención, presionó sus labios y con un mal presentimiento en el fondo de su mente volteó a verlo.

La imagen de su hermano menor tímido y compungido con sus hombros caídos y mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos preocupó a las tres chicas a su lado.

— _Mierda—_ pensó.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara, ¿Que opinan? Espero twner pronto el próximo capítulo  
> Mucha suerte!  
> Adely.


End file.
